A destiny awaits
by Angel Cauldwell
Summary: An Orphan Girl was left at the castle at Sea Cliff Fief by an unknown person with an unknown history. And she has an odd name, Formora, but she goes by Emily. Unknown to her that she would be part of two destinies in two utterly different lands.
1. The start

Author's note:

I got suck somewhat. For I was trying think of a couple of ways to have a couple of ways for a couple of characters to come back in for they would be the main enemy in Araluen. After thinking about that I decided to rewrite the story from to the start.

A small girl was born to King Angrenost and his wife, the people of the Brodding Kingdm celebrate for everyone feared that the queen couldn't give birth to any children. Unknown to the whole kingdom expect for the king, queen and the dragon riders that it was the king that was the cause of why the queen couldn't give birth. The dragon riders had learned that Angrenost couldn't get his wife pregnant when Angrenost had come before the dragon riders to help him with the matter of having a child. It was decided that the queen should get pregnant by another and it was decided that it would be Vrael was to be the one. It had took some time to convince both of them to have Vrael to get the queen pregnant but it was done none the less.

It was shortly after this that Galbatorix had started his revenge against the riders. Vrael had notice that there some signs of war coming and he feared something might happen to the rulers of the human kingdom. Vrael had warned Angrenost ahead of time that there was a chance that Galbatorix might try to take his throne and decided in order to keep his line safe was to send their daughter to another land. Angrenost agreed to Vrael's planand handed Vrael his only heir to the Broddring kingdom. Vrael and Umaroth had flown far till they reached a land that was unknown to them. As to not scare the people there that Umaroth had landed in a forest, Vrael had run over to a castle and placed her at what appeared to br main door of a castle.

Vrael had placed her at the steps and left a note with her and it said, her name is Formora take care of her for her parents are in danger from a threat and she needs a better home and life than what her parents can give her. Vrael had left quickly and went back to where Umaroth was waiting and climbed aboard, than they flew back to Alagaësia, unknowing of the future that Vrael's daughter would have as well as what the future holds for him.


	2. Chapter 1

Vrael's POV

Umaroth had landed in one of the many clearings close to Ellesméra, Vrael had got off of Umaroth. As he got off of Umaroth that a gold dragon dragon had landed in the same clearing and an elf had got off of that dragon. Vrael smiled as Oromis walked over to him, Vrael remained where he was, when Oromis that he did an elf gesture and Vrael did the same gesture before Oromis had spoke.

"Atra esterní ono thelduin."

"Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr."

"Un du evarínya ono varda." Vrael hugged him, and than Vrael pulled away and spoke.

"What has happen since I was away?" Oromis looked around before he had spoke.

"Well, Galbatorix had been seen riding a black dragon yesterday and I believe that he is going to the island." Vrael nodded when Oromis said that, it looked like if the war was going to happen, Vrael hoped that the riders would be able to defeat Galbatorix. Vrael was about ready to get back on Umaroth when Oromis had stopped him.

"Vrael, we both know that we are not sure of what this outcome would be. I am worried that something awful will happen." Vrael looked at Oromis and than spoke.

"You know that we have a plan and if the riders fall than there is hope."

"True, but there is something else that bugs me."

"What?"

"Your daughter, would she ever come back, not only that but what would become of her?" Vrael has no idea of what will happen to his daughter. Or what mostly everyone thinks as the heir to the Broddring kingdom of which was very true.

"I am not sure, Oromis. When this over, I plan to bring her back over here." Vrael looked at Oromis and notice that Oromis was thinking of something, Vrael was curious of what he was thinking of. "Oromis was it?" Oromis had than spoke.

"Vrael, I was thinking of Galbatorix kills all the riders than no one would be around to teach any new riders or the riders would go in hidden. If that were to happen, I think it would be best if you leave this land for a time and watch over your daughter."

"How do you propose that I do that." Oromis smiled and told him what Vrael needed to do.

A week later

Vrael had manage to make it to the Utgard Mountain without Umaroth, Vrael had told Umaroth to hid in the mountains nearby. Vrael was wounded, however there was one thing that he needed to do before he leaves here, as long as he was correct of what will happen next. Vrael went behind some rocks and he used the energy around him and made an illusion of himself in the outpost of where the illusion could been seen clearly. A few moments later, Galbatorix had walked in and than deheaded the illusion of Vrael or that what Galbatorix thought was the real Vrael. Galbatorix had took the extra sword and heard him renaming the sword before leaving the outpost.

Vrael remain hidden till he was sure that Galbatorix, so he had used some energy to heal his wounds before leaving the outpost and Vrael had than called out to Umaroth. Umaroth had quickly answered and landed by the outpost and Vrael climbed on top of him. Vrael told him to go to get the hidden five eggs and than go to the land of where they had left Formora, it took a week to get to, when they reached the land that Umaroth had landed in the same clearing as before. Vrael had went to the castle and quickly found Formora Vrael didn't touch her or anything at first. Vrael had just looked down at his daughter and smiled as he looked at her. He touched her forehead gentle and whispered softly to her.

"Atra du evarínya varda un tauthr ono, Formora Dröttningu. Atra onr thelduin huildr ilian." He felt energy leaving him and than Umaroth had touched his mind and be brushed his mind gentle against Formora's mind. Than Vrael felt something coming from Umaroth, when that had went away that Vrael removed his hand and say a glowing star on his daughter's forehead. Vrael couldn't help but smile as he saw that, he kissed her forehead softly before leaving the castle and back to the clearing.

Five years later

It had been five years since he had left Alagaësia, during that time he had learned that time goes differently here in the land, of which apparently called Araluen, he was in now. In Araluen a year would go by, but every year for Araluen was ten years for Alagaësia, so it had been sixty years in Alagaësia since the fall of the riders or around there. If he had brought back Formora than she would have been sixty by now of which was an odd thought. For he couldn't see the five year old being sixty years old, Vrael had always kept hidden whenever he watched his daughter playing with some of her friends. Formora seem to fit right in or almost anyway, apparently Formora was an odd first name for the people in Araluen. So Formora had used it as her last name and used the name Emily as her first name, however she also struck out because of her pointed ears and the silver star on her forehead.

May times Vrael had thought of using magic to stop the other kids from bullying Formora about it. However her four friends always defended her whenever that had happen, of which Vrael was glad of. After watching Formora for most of the day that he had left the castle all together, he started walking down to the forest. After he entered the forest that he heard little footsteps from behind him and he turned around, as he did so that he heard a small grasp and that the hurrying of footsteps. When he turned around that he notice hidden half behind a tree was Formora, it had took him a few moments before he notice where she was. Vrael knelt down on the path and than he spoke in the ancient language, even though he knows she won't know the words.

"Don't be afraid, Formora." Formora looked at him with curious eyes before she walked out from behind the tree and walked carefully over to him and than she spoke in Araluen or basic as Vrael calls it.

"Who are you?" Vrael tilted his head and smiled.

"Who do you think I am? Not only that but who do you want me to be?" Formora tilted her head, she had a curious twinkle in her brown eyes.

"An elf?" Vrael smiled when she had ask him that.

"I am an elf." Formora got a little closer to him.

"I never seen an elf before. Are you a warrior?"

"Yes, I am in a way." It went on like this for a few more minutes till he finally told her that he was a dream and he had used the word sleep in the anicent language. Formora had fell asleep and he took her back to the castle, one of the people at the wards had took Formora from him. When Vrael took her back that he had his hood over his head, for he didn't want anyone to realize that he was a elf. However he had a feeling that the people there thought he was a ranger due to his cloak being green and brown. He couldn't help but smile as he left and made his way back to the forest, for he knows Formora would remember that meeting but to her the meeting would be a dream.

Five years later

Vrael kept watching his daughter grow up, with each year she was getting more and more beautiful, it was easy to tell that the males had notice that fact. For the had at least stopped bullying her, but the girls left her out of things since it seem like if they thought of her as a threat from getting some attention from the males. Despite her human feature, emily looks a lot like him, for she has a similar angular facial features, same slanted brown eyes and the same dark brown hair that he has. When Formora turned ten that Vrael decided that it was time to see if she would become a rider. Vrael stood by the gates of the castle in the sea cliff fief and called out to Formora with his mind.

Emily's point of view

Emily was sitting in the tree in the courtyard, she looked down at the people below her as well as looking above her. Quite a few times, Emily wondered of why she had the star on her forehead as well as having pointed ears like elves have. There was something else that Emily wonders about, that is the reoccurring dream that she had since the age of five of where she follows a human that turns out to be an elf. Emily could remember that as clear as if it was an actual memory, she had reached up and touched the star on her head. Just as she did so that she heard a male's voice in her head, one that she heard once before.

'Formora.' Emily looked around quickly but there was no one else in the tree, she looked down at the ground of where everyone was. The voice had called out to her once again, emily kept looking around for who might be doing that. After a few moments, her eyes had landed on a cloak figure near the gates of the castle, the cloak looks like a ranger's cloak. However the figure was taller than a normal ranger height, the figure had pushed back some of the hood and looked up at her with a smile on his face. Emily felt like she was frozen in place when she looked at the cloak male, for she know who he was, sort of. His dark brown hair, slanted brown eyes, angular facial features, pointed ears and fair skin were all to familiar to Emily

For it was the elf that Emily kept dreaming about, when he had looked up at her that she had heard him call out her last name in her mind that was truly her first name. When Emily manage to recover from her shock that she got down from the tree and looked back at him. It was than that he told her to follow him in her mind again and he left though the gates and Emily quickly followed him. He was a good distance ahead of as she followed him to the forest and than inside of the forest. After walking for a couple of minutes that the elf had stopped walking and lowered his hood, than he waited till Emily was standing right besides him. Emily looked up at him when she reached him and than he had spoke.

"It has been five years since we had spoke last." When he said that, that she thought back to her dream and than she spoke.

"You mean that wasn't a dream?"

"No that was a dream, I just made you think it was a dream. For it wasn't time for you to know things."

"Like what?"

"Like where you had come and how you gain that star and the pointed ears. I am sure you would like to know how that had happen." Emily nodded when he had said that, he told her to keep up with him and he started to walk again and she followed him. As they walked that the elf told her the story of how she was born and why he had brought over to to Araluen. Emily was having somewhat hard time believing him since it seem so far fetched, though what else could explain the star and the pointed ears that Emily has. After a few minutes of walking that Emily and Vrael entered a clearing, in the clearing was a white dragon and a three story house. Emily had followed her father into the house and she climbed up the two flights of stairs till they had reached the third floor.

He had than lead her into a room of where there was five eggs, each a different color, blue, green, red, orange and purple. Emily walked up to the eggs and touched each one just as her father had told her to do, when she had placed her hand on the purple egg that it started to hatch. Emily walked back a little as the egg hatched. After a minute the egg had broke apart and a little purple dragon was in the egg's place. The little purple dragon shook before it looked up at Emily, Emily walked over to it and touched it's head. When she did that, she felt like lighting hit her arm and it felt like her mind was going to fly out of her soul. After what seem like forever that feeling went away, Emily was still standing there with her hand on the dragon's head and it was humming.

"I was wondering which one would hatch for you. Come on, I will show you to your room." Her father lead her out of the room and down to the second floor, he had lead to one of the doors and opened it. Emily walked inside and looked around, there was a bed and from the looks of the bed that it looks soft. There was a table with four chairs around it, there was paintings, curtains, and different other kinds of art. There was three doors in the bedroom and her father spoke once more. "The three doors lead to different rooms, the one that is close to the table is the kitchen, the one on the left side of your bed is a bathroom along with some clothing, and the one on the right side of your bed leads up to a dragon hold room of where your dragon can sleep when she starts to get bigger." Emily nodded when her father said that, before he left that Emily spoke.

"Wait." Vrael looked back at her and she took a breathe before she went on. "Father why didn't you come and get me when you had come here to live?"

"Well, I had thought about that when I went to see you that night. However if I had, I would been more worried you with me than if you were not with me due to Galbatorix. Besides, if I had brought you here with me, you may not feel comfortable with this land and you may not trust very many people here. I wanted you to make friends and have as much of a normal childhood as you could." Emily didn't say anything right away, after a minute that she had spoke.

"But why not tell the king here about you and Umaroth?"

"I decided to wait till you were old enough and had an egg hatch before I tell the king of Araluan about us. I will tell in the next week." Vrael was about ready to leave but Emily spoke up once more stopping him.

"Father, do you mind if we waited to go to Alagaësia till I am at least twenty?" Vrael raised his eyebrow when Emily had ask him that and she went on. "You see here in Araluen, when someone from the wards of a fief will having a day called choosing day for the ones that turn 15. I would like it if I went into one of the crafts and go in training for however long it takes, usually it takes about five years for many of the crafts."

"All right, however during that time you will still be training as a rider." Emily nodded and tale had left, Emily had climbed on the bed with her dragon laying on her pillow next to her and they fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 2

A month had went by and a lot seem to happen during that month. During that time Emily and Vrael and went before the king. Vrael had explained everything to King Duncan, as well as to his daughter and son in law, of who he is and why he was there. After Vrael explained this that Duncan was fine it and ask if Vrael could help him or advise him when he needs it and Vrael agreed to it. They had went back to the sea cliff fief, half of the time Emily spent in the castle with her four ward mates or with her father in the woods training to be a rider. Since than the people at the castle treated with milt with respect and there was more males gathering around her. Not only that but her dragon was getting bigger, her dragon was as tall as her shoulders, she was much bigger than she had been when she was born.

Her dragon was big to walk and have Emily on he back as she walked on the forest floor, her dragon had also started to fly after a month. During this time her father had taught her the history of Alagaësia, as well as teaching the ancient language. During that time Emily had stumbled across the fact she could do magic so Vrael had told her that magic has it's limits. That it will use up energy and if she was not careful than the spell could kill her, he also brought up that it helps knowing the ancient language. For it would improve her limitations, Emily had learned quickly of how to use the magic, Vrael had told her that he figured that some of it has to do with her elf blood. For elves were born with magic since the pact between the elves and the dragons had been made. One afternoon, Emily was on her dragon's back when she had heard a voice in her head.

_Emily. _Emily had looked around and than she looked down at their dragon, Emily had than remembered what her father had told her about dragons.

_'Did you just talk?'_

_I did, Emily. _Emily got off of her dragon's back and looked up at the dragon, now realize that her dragon was a female.

'_Why are you calling me Emily? I know it's the name I use instead of my given name. But my father calls me, Formora, my given name.' _Her dragon snorted and smoke had come out of her nose.

_That's because to him you are his daughter Formora with a nickname here in Araluen. Of which is true enough. But because of the bond we share, that I can see your memories and got to know you though that. So I see you as Emily. _Emily smiled and nodded when her dragon had said that, but her dragon needs a name though.

_'You need a name.' _Emily started suggesting names to her dragon and she kept rejecting each one till Emily brought up the name Lenora and her dragon liked the name. When Lenora picked that name that they went back to her father's home and told him what happen. Both her father and Vrael were excited about that, it was shortly after Emily told him that, that they had started sword training. Her father had gave her a normal sword and he also used a normal sword, and he had placed a spell on the swords before they started the training.

Five years later

Emily was laying on her bed in her father's house two nights before choosing day, this would be the last time she would sleep here for the next five years at least. Tomorrow night she would be in the ward with her ward mates, for the last five years Emily had been waiting for that day to come. For the last five years she had been trying to figure out of where she should go, her father had brought battle school and the horse school. Emily had cross out both of those, she cross out battle schools for she was already trained as a warrior and she cross out horse school mainly because she has Lenora already. She had crossed out the Diplomatic Service and she had crossed out the kitchen, there was only a few things left after that. It was only in the past month or so that Emily had decided on what she hoped and wanted to do, that was to be a ranger.

However the chance of that happening seems unlikely, for it was hard to get picked for an apprentice but it was harder for a female to do so since there was no know females in the corps at the moment. It took Emily a while before she had manage to fall asleep, the next day Emily had entered the castle and hang around her four ward mates for the day. That night, sleep had a hard time finding Emily once more, it had took a little longer for Emily to go sleep than the night before. When the next morning had come that they were told to line up and Emily was the tallest out of the five of them. Of which the baron and his secretary were surprised by this since the other four were males, as a result Emily was the first one to be called upon for choosing day.

Before she had took the step forward that she heard Lenora tell it's all right if she didn't end up of where she was hoping to end up. As she took a step forward that she looked at each of the craft masters and looked at Clarke and Halt last. Emily had found it odd that Halt would be there that day, she had seen him around a few times during the last five years. Some of it was to talk to Vrael mostly, that was also the main reason she decided to go towards the rangers, for she was curious about them and she was almost always asking Halt about them. The secretary had ask her for her name, when he did that, that Emily spoke.

"Emily Formora."

"Which craft would you like to been in?" Once more she had looked around at the craftmasters, it was clearly that the head of the Diplomatic Service and the battle master that they wanted her to be in their schools. However before Emily spoke that both the battle master and the head of the Diplomatic Service and offered a spot among their ranks for Emily. Not only that but the Scribemaster had offered her a spot for her as well, when each had made their offer that the baron had looked at Emily. From the look he was giving her that he was expecting her to accept one of their offers, than he spoke once more. "Do you accept any of their offers?"

"No. I don't accepted their offers." There was stunned silence that had followed that statement so Emily went on. "I am sure as well as you all know that I am a Drago Rider. I had been to be one for the past five years and I am still training to be one. However during the training that I had more or less learned to be a diplomatic and a warrior. As for Scribe School, I have no interest in becoming a lawyer." Emily didn't say anything for a moment, the baron was about ready to say something when Halt had spoke.

"In that case, I suggest that she becomes my apprentice and become a ranger." The baron had looked up at Halt surprised. Than he had looked over at Emily and spoke.

"So do you accept Halt's offer?" Emily smiled and than spoke.

"I do indeed."

One day later

Lenora had first gentle put down Abelard in the stable area for him, thankfully Abelard was rather calm around Lenora as well as calm with the fact he had carried him with her feet. When she had landed on all for that Halt had slid off and hit the ground, while Emily had slid off. As halt got up that he said, never again p, and than he lead her is inside and Emily had assumed that Halt meant that he was not going to ride Lenora or any dragon ever again. Once inside that Halt had Emily do a number of house cleaning things of which didn't bother Emily since she had done a few house cleaning at her father's house for the past five years. Halt had even taught her how to cook some things that she didn't know, after a long day that Emily had entered her bedroom and lay down on the bed.

_I have to say it was amusing when we were flying here with Halt. He apparently doesn't like his feet off the ground._

_'Yes. I wondered what he would be like on the sea.' _Emily heard Lenora laugh.

_I remember a certain young girl of who was scared of riding a certain white dragon when she was merely ten years old. _Emily smiled when Lenora said that.

_'hey that was my first time on a dragon.'_

_'I know little one, it's still amusing._

_'Good night, Lenora.'_

_Good night, little one._

The following two days were more or less the same as Emily's first day, on her third day that Halt had took her out into the forest. Lenora had also come along as well when Emily told her that Halt may show the weapons that the Rangers use. After a few minutes of walking that they entered a clearing, halt stopped in the middle of the clearing and put the bundle he had been carrying on the ground. Halt had opened the bundle and pulled out a recurve bow and a quiver of arrows. Emily had took the bow and quiver from him as Halt explained that this was the ranger's main weapon and that Rangers prefer long ranged weapons than close range. Emily had thought that the rangers may have a weapon that was closed range but at the moment that seems unlikely.

If the rangers didn't have any close ranger weapons, it won't matter since she has a close range weapon. When Halt had finished explaining that to Emily, that she pulled out an arm guard that her father had gave to her before she took aim and shoot. She had shoot the arrow high into the tree and right in the middle of the tree, she looked over at Halt of who had hi eyebrows raised. She heard Lenora laughing in her head, Emily was close of laughing as well, Emily would admit that she was not a good archer compared to her father. But she had learned the basic of archery from her father or at least the basic of archery for Alagaësia. She has no idea of what the basic of archery for Araluen, left alone the rangers, than Halt had spoke.

"Where did you learn to shoot like that, the other apprentices that I had were not that good with their first shot."

"My father, he taught me some of the basics of Archery during the last year." Halt nodded and he pulled out a double scabbard, while Emily put down the bow and arrows. Halt had told her that one was a saxe knife and the other was a throwing knife, he had handed it to her and she tried to throw the throwing knife but she wasn't very good with it. Emily has to admit that the two knives felt right in her hand but she would need to practice with them though. After practicing for much of the day that Emily, halt and Lenora headed back to the hut, in Lenora's case it would be by the hut.

As they walked up to the hut that she notice a tall cloak figure was on a horse by the hut and he was just getting off when he notice the two of them walking. The figure waved at them and walked over to them. As the figure had come closer that Emily realize it was a male and that he has a build of a warrior, as well as the height to match. That he has brown hair and blue eyes, he looked in his forties maybe or late thirties, when he was right besides him that Emily notice that she was only a few inches shorter than he was. He had greeted Halt before he looked over at Emily and spoke.

"You must be Emily, the new apprentice and the dragon rider?"

"That's right."

"Where's your dragon?" Just than the earth shook and Gilan looked back to see Lenora landed a few feet from the hut, his horse seem a bit nervous when Lenora had landed.

"Right there." Gilan looked at her dragon and walked careful over to her, Emily and Halt had followed him, Lenora had lowered her head as Gilan went nearer her to her. He reached out and touched her nose gentle, she tilted her head a little bit looking at him careful before lifting her head up.

"I never seen a dragon before, your dragon is beautiful."

_Tell him thank you. _Emily had than spoke.

"Lenora said thank you." Gilan looked back at Emily when she had said that.

"Your dragon can talk?"

"Yes, she can talk. However she usually talks to me unless if my father or her father are around. Than she would talk to the, as well. Dragons talk to their riders though the mind as well as talking to others though the mind." Gilan looked at Lenora before he look back at Emily.

"Your dragon is a she?"

"Yes, at the moment she's the only female dragon left. My father had five eggs included Lenora and Galbatorix, the rider who take control of Alagaësia and become a ruthless king, has three eggs and my father knows that those three dragons, that Galbatorix has, are males." Halt had spoke.

"Anyway, just wondering what brings you here, Gilan?"

"I will tell you inside." The three of them entered the hut and sat around the table that was inside. Once they were around the table that Gilan had spoke. "You remember when I had that mission to go to Celtica and I needed two other people to come along with me." Half had spoke.

"Of course."

"Well, once more I am going on another mission to Celtica and I need two other people to come with me." Gilan paused for a moment before he spoke. "I was hoping that Emily would come along with me for being one of the other ones. I know she barely started her training as a ranger and that she doesn't have much ranger training." Halt had leaned back and was apparently thinking, when Gilan had finished that he spoke.

"Well if she was only training as a ranger, than I would say no at this point unless if it was much other like with Will when you had that mission last time. However she has five years training of being a dragon rider, so I am fine with her going, though Lenora would most likely be going with you." Emily heard the snort from Lenora outside.

_Of course I would be going with you, I am not going to let you get in trouble even though you hardly had trouble for the last few years. Emily had than spoke._

"Lenora would be coming to make sure I don't get into trouble." Gilan chuckled and than spoke.

"One ranger can stop a riot. My guess that a drain may have a similar affect but most likely at a grander scale." Halt than spoke.

"All right, I do have an idea of who the third one would be, but before we get the third person that I will go and see Old Bob tomorrow." Gilan nodded when Halt had said that, that night Gilan had slept on the floor in the hut while Halt and Emily had slept in their bedrooms.


	4. Chapter 3

The next morning, Emily had ask Halt who was Old Bob as they walked though the forest to wherever they were going. Last night Emily had thought of asking who was Old Bob but decided to wait till this morning to ask Halt that question. He didn't give an answer, after a while that Halt had ask the trees of why him. When halt had done that, that Emily didn't ask or say anything for she figure that he wouldn't answer her question. After a couple of hours that they entered a clearing of sorts, there was a lean to with a fence around it he lean to. There was a hut that was rather close to the lean to and fence and an rather old man had come out of the hut and greeted Halt and than he had looked over at Emily and than he spoke.

"You must be Emily."

"Yes sir." The man laughed and spoke once more.

"Polite just like your last apprentice." Halt had than spoke.

"Is she ready, Old Bob?"

"She is indeed." Emily than spoke.

"Who?" Old Bob had spoke.

"You'll see." Old Bob walked over to the fence as Emily and Halt had followed Old Bob to the fence that a horse had walked out of the lean to. The horse was bigger than Abelard as well as Gilan's own horse, the horse was white. From the looks of the horse that it was built for both the purpose of a battlehorse and a ranger's horse. However it seem different from either the battlehorse or a ranger's horse, than old Bob spoke.

"That's Formora." Emily looked over at Old Bob when he said that, she looked back at the horse as she walked over to them. Than Halt spoke.

"Why don't you try to catch her?" Emily climbed over the fence and inside the fence in area, making sure that she doesn't use her magic that she had chased after the horse. When she was close of grasping the reigns that the horse had got away from her, after a couple of minutes that Emily stopped for a moment and tried to think of catching the horse. Her eyes went to the barrel of apples, Emily had went over there and took an apple and held it out to Formora. Her ears had picked up when Emily called to her and held out the apple to her, Formora walked over to her and started to eat the apple. Emily had grasp the reigns. When emily had done that, that Formora looked up at her, her eyes seem to read it's about time. Emily could hearing Old Bob laughing and comment that she thought like Will.

After Emily had manage to catch Formora that Old Bob had showed her of how to take care of Formora. That night Emily and Halt had spend the night at Old Bob's hut while Lenora slept just outside of the hut. The next morning that Emily was giving the challenge of riding Formora, Emily had a feeling that there was something that Halt didn't bother to tell her. However Emily had climbed on Formora's back and Formora had thrown her off of her back. Emily laughed along with Old Bob, honestly she preferred to get thrown off by Formora than Lenora. When Emily had thought that, that Lenora had snorted at that and told her that she wouldn't throw Emily off. When Emily got up that Emily had spoke.

"I assume that there is something I need to do before I try to mount her again." Halt had spoke

"Yes, you see all ranger's horses are trained with a password. You have to say it to the horse and the horse would remember it for as long as it is you that is riding her."

"What is the password than?"

"Do you mind? In the ancient language as your father puts it." Emily tilted her head when Halt said that, for Emily knows that Halt hasn't meet her father run,was if they had meet before she started her training as a rider.

"Have you meet my father?"

"Shortly before you turned ten. He had brought up that there was a chance that you might be trained as a ranger before he trained you as a rider and he brought he knows some things about the rangers including the horses. So he had brought some horses over from your land and Old Bob had trained the horses as a ranger's horse and had them breed. At that time it was unsure if you were going to be a ranger till a year ago when Clarke and myself thought you would make a good ranger. By that point we thought that wouldn't till your father told us of what you decided a few months prior of that meeting. When Bob started training this horse that your father helped and decided on the password and the language."

Emily nodded, that would explain of why Formora was so different from the other ranger's horses. Emily went over to her and whispered the password in the ancient language, her ears moved around when she said that and she got up on Formora and round around in the fenced in area. Old Bob than opened the gate and Emily lead her outside and she started running really fast, in a way it felt like Emily was flying but she was still on the ground. Emily had her turn around, when Formora turned around that Emily realized of how far they had come, they started running back. As they got closer to Halt and Old Bob that Emily had slowed Formora down, when she stopped that Emily had got off of her.

After that, that Halt and Emily had walked back to Halt's hut, of which took the same amount of timing as when they had went to Old Bob's hut. When they got back that Gilan was waiting p. he seemed a little surprise to see Formora and ask about her for he had never seen a ranger's horse that looks like that. Halt had told them of how Formora had come to be before he told Emily to give Formora some water and food before leaving for Castle Redmount with Gilan. When Emily had put some water and food down for Formora that Emily had went over to wherein Lenora was sitting looking at Castle Resmount. Emily had sat down next to Lenora and looked up at Lenora.

_'Is something wrong?'_

_I was just thinking._

_'Of what?'_

_What lays in store for us. I know what lays ahead of us in Alagaësia, but what of here though. What lays in store for us._

_'There are many things that are uncertain, everyone here thinks that rangers use black magic. We both know that's not true.'_

_You can use magic._

_'But not black magic and I don't use to for ranger's training.'_

_Not like you had much Ranger's training._

_'True, anyway, I am going inside to get ready for the trip. For the most part I will be riding Formora.'_

Emily heard Lenora chuckle as she got up and went into the hut that she has been sharing with Halt to start packing for the trip ahead of her tomorrow. She had put some food supplies as well as some clothing in her pack along with a ranger's cloak that Halt had gave her yesterday at Old Bob's house. As she packed that she had picked up the sword that her father gave to her before she had left to come here. It was a rider's sword and it once be,one to another rider but her father had manage to modify it to fit her fighting style. The belt was a deep purple and a shade lighter than the hilt of the sword and there was an amethyst on the hilt. The blade itself was a couple shades darker than the belt. Emily had placed the sword besides her packs as she went on packing, true she was not good withe two knives but she was pretty fair with the bow and she was pretty good with the sword.

The next morning, Emily had left with Gilan and another Ranger's apprentice named Alexander. Apparently he was Will's apprentice and he was a couple years older than Emily was and had been a ranger's apprentice for a much longer time than Emily. Of which was not a big surprise to Emily since this was her first week of being a Ranger's apprentice. For a whole neither Emily, Gilan or Alexander had spoke, after what seem like a hour that Alexander had finally spoke up.

"Is it true that you are the rider that is a ranger's apprentice?" Emily looked over at Alexander before she had spoke.

"Indeed I am, however I am still more or less a rider's apprentice as well."

"Do riders use weapons that are similar to the Rangers?"

"Well some of the riders had used bows, for the most riders will carry swords." Gilan had looked over at her and spoke before a,ex could say anything.

"So do you know how to use a sword than?"

"Yes, it's my best weapon and the bow comes in second." Gilan had brought his horse to a stop before he had spoke once more.

"Do you have it with you than?" Emily nodded and she took her sword out of it's sheath and handed it over to Gilan of who looked it with some surprise. Emily knows why since no Knight has a sword like Emily's, sure some were fancy but others were just plain. Gilan touched the amethyst and spoke once more.

"I never seen a sword like this, it's fancy."

"It's a rider's sword and it's made out of Brightsteel, it has special ability. When the sword is being made that the blade will be the color of your dragon. The amethyst is there for it's a way to store energy." Gilan looked at her and was about ready to say something when Emily spoke up again. "Don't ask about that, it would be difficult for me to explain to you and I don't think you will understand it." Gilan nodded when she had said that and handed her sword back, she had put it back and the went on their way.

When they found a spot to spend the night in that Lenora had joined them, when she had landed that she went over to Emily and lay down next to her. Alex looked at Lenora in amazement, Emily figured that this was his first time that he had even seen a dragon. Not much of a big surprise since most of the people in Araluen hasn't seen a dragon before, the first dragon she had seen was Umaroth. She remembered thinking of how big he was and he is still big, he is bigger now than he was when she was ten. Lenora was bigger than she had been than she was a couple of months ago or even a year ago. Emily can still remember a time of when Lenora would curl up on her chest or shoulder, it didn't take long for that to change. For there was no way that Lenora would be able to do that any more.

After they had sent up camp that Emily fixed up some stew, once they eat the stew that Gilan said he would take the first watch than Alexander and than Emily. So Emily had lay down next to Lenora and she put her wing over Emily and she fell asleep quickly, after a few hours that Emily woke up to Lenora shouting at her. When she woke up that she took her position to take her watch, Emily remained in the spot but she moved around to make sure nothing could escape her vision. For the next few days, Emily, Gilan and Alexander kept moving to the castle in Celtica, they had stopped in some of the towns as they made their way to meet with the king. Each night Gilan had showed both Emily and Alexander some ranger training and he helped her with her sword.

However Emily manage to beat him the first try of which surprised Gilan greatly till after Emily explained of why she was so good with a sword. For it was one of two main weapons that the riders use the other being the ranger's main weapon. Every time they sent up camp for the next few days that Gilan had showed them different things, so that alex and emily could train. After a few days that Emily, Gilan, and Alexander reached the castle, it was Gilan that spoke to one of the guards and they let the three of them inside the castle. One of the servants had lead the three of them though the castle and into a throne room, inside was a man that looked around the same age as Duncan along with a man and a woman. The man and woman were around the same age as Horace and Cassandra, Duncan's daughter and son in law.

So Emily had assumed that the woman was his daughter and the man was his son in law, when they were in front of the three that Emily and the other two had was the one that spoke for the most part while Emily and Alex remained behind Gilan without saying much of anything. When the Gilan had finished that the king told him that it would take a few days to sort everything out. So the king had gave Gilan, Alexander and Emily bedrooms to stay in for the next few days. So three servants enter the throne room and showed Emily and the other two where they will be sleeping. It didn't take long for the servant to show Emily where her bedroom was, Emily sat down on the bed in e bedroom and looked around the room. Emily has to admit the details of the stonework was amazing as she looked around that a knock had come from the door.


	5. Chapter 4

Emily looked at the door wondering who it could be. She got up from the bed and opened the door, at the door was girl no older than fourteen. She was wearing a royal purple dress, her blond hair was curled and she has a tiara on her head. Emily figured that this girl was the king's granddaughter, Emily had let the girl inside and they spoke for a while. It seemed like they talked for hours, after a little while Jennifer, the king's granddaughter, had left to go to her bedroom while Emily had got on her bed. she had wrapped the cloak around herself like she had done in the past few days and fell asleep soon afterwards.

_A eleven year old Emily was walking up slowly the stairs that lead to the dragon egg room, for she thought she heard some sort of noise coming from the room. During the past year her father had taught her that if one hear something odd to check it out but to be careful as one checks the sound out. For there was no way of knowing if it was Her father, one of their dragons or something else entirely. After a couple of minutes of walking slowly up the stairs that Emily had reached the door of the egg room. She opened the door slowly, hoping not to surprise anything or anyone, depending of if it was an animal or human or maybe there was something that was already in the room that was making the sounds._

_Not only that but there was also a chance that it was Lenora or Umaroth in there for one reason or anything. But that thought was rather unlikely for the sounds would be heavy if it was either one of them, not only that but they would spoke to her by now if it was one of them. When the door was wide enough that she entered the room and there was no one in there, Emily looked around just to make sure no one was there. Emily had than looked of where the other four dragon eggs were, as she looked at them that she realize someone had indeed in the room but were gone now. For instead of four dragon eggs, there were only three dragon eggs._

Five days later, Emily, Gilan and Alexander had left the castle and started back to Araluen. Gilan had told them that he was going to drop off the two of them at Redmount before he goes and reports his mission to Crowley and the king. Gilan had dropped Emily off at Halt's hut before taking Alexander over to the castle of where Will was currently living. When she was inside that Halt resume her Ranger's training, she picked up quickly with most of the skills. But there were some skills that was a little difficult, like the knives for example, but as she kept practicing for the next few months that she become more skillful with them. After ten months that it was time for to go to the Ranger's gathering with Halt, of which Emily looked forward to. Unlike with most rangers when they first start out that Emily know more than one ranger but she hasn't meet all of the rangers quite yet.

Out of all the rangers she knows five rangers, one being an apprentice though, a ranger none the less. On their way there that Halt and Emily had meet up with Gilan, Will, and Alexander, the five of them had went to the ranger's gathering together. When they had arrived at the ranger's gathering that she noticed that there was only a few other rangers there. As Emily set up her tent, as well as the other four, that Lenora had landed next to where Emily was sitting her tent up. When she was done that she sat down on a log waiting for the others to finish, as she sat there that Crowley had walked over to where Emily, Halt, Gilan, Alexander and Will were. Will, Halt, Gilan and Alexander greeted Crowley before Emily had greeted him as he sat down next to her. When Crowley sat down that he spoke.

"I see you manage to become a ranger's apprentice and Halt's apprentice no less."

"I did." Gilan had spoke up.

"Crowley, have you meet Emily before?" Crowley had looked over at Gilan when he said that.

"Of course I know her, I meet her shortly after her father had made himself known of which was right a day or two after Lenora had hatched." Crowley paused and looked back at Lenora of who was watching Crowley before he went on. "However, at that time, I could easily hold Lenora in my hands." Alexander had spoke.

"When was that?" Emily spoke.

"I was ten." After that, Gilan, Alexander had Crowley kept on talking while Emily went into her tent after a while of being asked so many questions about her rider training. Sure they has ask her som questions during the mission but not as many as they had been asking now. They also had ask different questions of how she meet Crowley and why she wasn't Crowley's apprentice instead. Not only that but her mind felt clutter after being asked so many questions from Gilan and Alexander and she wanted to get ready of that. When she entered the tent that she lay down on the blankets and fell asleep quickly.


	6. Chapter 5

A lone cloaked figure was at the edge of the forest near the castle, the figure watch as the three rangers leave to go back to Araluen. The figure stare at the back of the female ranger, he still couldn't believe that it was her, he hadn't truly seen her till she went to the the egg room four years ago. Before that he had heard about her for eleven years while he was still in Alagaësia with his parents. However what was six years ago, when he was eleven, that some of the elves had sailed away to see if there was any other lands that may help Alagaësia in overthrowing Galbatorix. He was among the elves that went for he was still too young to be left without someone looking out for him. His parents were among the elves there on the ship and didn't want him to be left back in Alagaësia without hardly knowing his parents.

So he had went with them, for a year the ship was at sea, one night there was a huge storm and the ship was wrecked. He had manage to get ashore on a small island and hid in the forest, after a week he had found the house with the four dragon eggs. He had been surprised to see the eggs, for there had only been here known dragon eggs left and they were in Galbatorix's care. So h had put his hand over each egg, hoping that an egg hatch for him, as it happens the blue egg had hatched for him. It was when he touched the dragon that he felt a sensation enter him, he felt like his mind had been open up. When that sensation had stopped that he head the door open slowly, so he had picked up the dragon and went into the shadow. When the door open that a female enter the room, as soon as he saw her that he know who she was, Formora the daughter of Vrael and Calitha. Of who were two very important people before the fall of the riders, Vrael was the leader of the riders and Calitha was the queen of the Broddring kingdom.

He was sure that the eleven year old was indeed their daughter, for she has the same hair color as Calitha but a shade darker than Vrael's. Her eyes were a dark brown like her mothers eyes but her eyes were a lighter color than Vrael's eyes but her eyes were slanted like Vrael's. Her skin color was fair like that of an elf, she has pointed ears and she has an angular facial features. After that, that he had watched her from a distance and made sure no one, not even Formora, sees him or his dragon. When the three rangers and her dragon left that, he went back to the clearing of where Cuaroc was waiting for him. As he entered the clearing that Cuaroc had looked up at him and spoke in his mind.

'Are they going back to Araluen, Laetri? I really don't like this kingdom very much.' Laetri had lowered the hood of his blue cloak, revealing his face. His hair was black as night but his slanted eyes were a pale blue color, his skin was fair, his facial features were angular and his ears were pointed.

"They are going back as we speak. So we best be going back to the forest by that ranger's hut." Laetri climbed up on Cuaroc's back and he went up into the sky and flew towards the ranger's hut.

For the next few months, Laetri kept watching Formora training to be a ranger, sure, some of her skills were not the best compare to how the ranger at least. But compare to some of the elves, Formora was very good at it, after about ten months that it was apparently time for a ranger's gathering. Laetri and Cuaroc had followed them to this ranger's gathering, when Formora and her friends found a spot for them to set up that Laetri and Cuaroc had found a place close to where they were. Laetri lean against Cuaroc watching the scene as the rangers spoke and Formora had went to sleep for a while. After a while of watching the rangers of setting up tents and going in them that Laetri had fell asleep.

After some time, Laetri had woke up to the sounds of yells and surprise, Cuaroc had lifted hai head as it got louder. Laetri went to the edge of the clearing, to his horror the tents were on fire and the rangers were putting the tents out. But that was not the worst part, for there were three dragons up in the sky, a brown, a black and a teal and there three riders on them. As Laetri watched for a second that he saw a purple dragon flying up to meet the three riders and dragons. Laetri had run back over to Cuaroc, knowing all too well that Formora won't be able to defeat them by herself and he climbed up on him and they went into the sky. Cuaroc had meet up with the brown dragon and it's rider and the black dragon and it's rider had come over to him while Formora was fighting with the teal dragon and it's rider. Laetri saw that it was two humans on the back of the two dragons that he was fighting with.

Laetri fought with them with his sword, of which was blue the same color that Cuaroc's scales were. Cuaroc had did some flying tricks, after a few spells that Laetri had defeated the two riders and they had left the clearing, just as they left that the teal dragon had joined them. So that the three of the dragons and their riders had left together, Laetri and Cuaroc remained where they were for a minute, for both were worried that those three riders were Galbatorix 's three new rider. If that were so, than that wasn't very good, out of the corner he saw Formora's dragon land and than they looked up at Laetri and Cuaroc. Cuaroc flew down as Formora got off of her dragon, Cuaroc had landed next to Formora's dragon and he got off of Cuaroc and looked at Formora.

Emily's POV

Seeing e three dragons and the riders made Emily worry, Emily knows what the three dragon eggs colors were and she knows that those three dragons were not the ones she saw at ten. Emily had went up to meet the three dragons and out of the corner of her eye that she saw a blue dragon fly from the forest below. It wasn't till the three riders left and Lenora landed down in the clearing that she looked over to see the dragon properly. It was blue all right and the colors of the scale looked the same as the egg did, the dragon looks like if it was about five years old considering the size of the dragon. Than the dragon had landed in the clearing next to Lenora and the rider had got off of the dragon and looked over at her. Than he spoke, in an accent that was much like her father's accent.

"Formora Calithasdaugther, for once we can actually see each other properly." Emily looked at the other rangers and notice all of them looked at her strangely expect for Crowley and Halt. Crowley had a grin on his face but Halt looks as grim as ever, of which made it difficult for Emily to know what Halt was thinking. Emily had looked over at the male, he looks as tall as she was maybe even taller, he was wearing a blue tunic, pants and a blue cloak. The color of his clothing match the color of his clothing, Emily tried to look at his face but couldn't due to the fact that the hood of his cloak was covering his face. After a minute that she looked at the dragon before she looked back at him.

"You are the one that was in the egg room that night of when I saw the blue egg was gone."

"Indeed, sorry about that, Princess. I didn't expect the egg to hatch for me. I only went in the house to find some food and go to sleep, since I was shipwrecked from earlier that day near Sea Cliff." Emily heard the gasp of the rangers when the stranger called her princess, at the moment Emily wasn't worried that the rangers know about that. Emily tilted her head and spoke.

"There was no shipwrecks at sea cliff when I was eleven."

"True, I think the wreck itself had went to an island nearby."

"Who are you and was there anyone else on that ship."

"I am Laetri. There were ores on the ship but I was the only one that lived though the wreck."

"Lowering your hood." When Emily said that, the stranger had lowered his good and there was gasps from the rangers once more. Emily was having a hard time seeing what she was seeing. For standing in front of her was another elf, most likely the only other elf that was in Araluen other than her father. Emily walked closer to him, he had black hair, slanted pale blue eyes, he has dark skin, angular facial features and pointed ears. Laetri tilted his head and spoke.

"Princess, you acting like you never seen an elf, if you hadn't meet up with your father six years ago, than I would understand your reaction. But you had meet your father, besides you are an elf or a half elf anyway." Emily was taken back a little but she remembers what her father told her, that e years go by differently in Alagaësia and there was a chance that the elves may have learned about her at least.

"How do you know about me?"

"Oromis, he is the not dragon rider left or so I had thought till I left with my parents to find a land to help Alagaësia with what might be a war. That was five years ago when that ship left and for what I figured with the time difference that would be fifty years ago. When I had come across you and your father. I wasn't sure what happened to other than you were sent elsewhere to live. But everyone thought your father died when Galbatorix killed, apparently he used some sort of an illusion to make it seem like that what happen even to Galbatorix himself."

"Really? What kind of illusion?"

"I a, not sure, I heard Oromis talk about it when I was eight. I just know that Spell is difficult to do, only the oldest of the riders could do it."

"What else do you know about me?"

"Just that you are the daughter of Calitha, queen of the Broddring kingdom and Vrael, the leader of the riders." Than Emily heard Gilan talk.

"Wait, is he saying that you are a royal?" Emily looked over at Gilan, Emily raised her eyebrow when she looked at Gil. Gil was not a royal but unlike everyone else, expect for about two, in the corps, Gil was of noble birth. The two exceptions were Emily and Halt, Emily had learned about Halt being of royal birth from Crowley. Crowley had told her during one of the meetings that her father had with the king and Crowley wasn't there with them. It was during that first day as Halt's apprentice that Emily told Halt that she knows of his royal birth and that he was original heir to the throne. Halt had made her promise not to tell anyone and was a only allowed to talk about to Will, Crowley and Halt.

"You are making it sound like if I am the only one with a noble or royal birth." The rangers burst into laughter at that statement for all of them were aware of who Gil's father was, of who was the commander of the Araluan armies. However Gil had spoke up once more.

"Why did you say noble or royal?" Crowley had than spoke.

"That's because you are of noble birth and she is of royal birth." Gil and spoke up again.

"Is there anyone else here of noble or royal birth, Crowely?" Crowley laughed and spoke.

"There is only one other ranger that has a royal birth but you would find it hard to believe that he is from a royal family." Emily had spoke up before Gilan could say anything.

"Believe him, Gil." Gil looked over at her and spoke.

"Do you know who the other one with royal birth as well?"

"Yes, Crowley had told me before I had become a ranger's apprentice. Trust me, you will have a hard time believing of who it is, considering you are the ones that knows him very well." Emily turned back to Laetri and spoke. "Anyway, may I ask of why you revealed yourself now instead of five years ago? More so after you brought up the fact that the ship you were on was looking for help."

"Well, I was in a new land and I had no idea of what people were like here. So I needed to get to know this land, I will admit for the last five years I had be watching you when first I saw you for I know who you were at that point." Emily raised her eyebrow when he said that.

"Have you been watching my father as well?"

"Yes." Crowley than spoke.

"All right, come on it would better if you two finish this in the command tent. Gil, Halt, and will, you may want to come along as well." Emily shrugged when Crowley told the three of them to come as well, so the six of them walked to the command tent.


	7. Chapter 6

Later that night

Emily was sitting by the fire that she had made in camp, after she entered the command tent with the others that Laetri had fully explained everything to them about the war of Galbatorix and that he had be getting worse of late. He also said that Oromis had brought that Vrael still lives that he created an illusion in order to watch over his daughter to protect, help and guide her to defeat Galbatorix one day. However oromis couldn't tell the elves where Vrael was for Oromis had no idea of where Vrael was or his daughter of who all the elves known was the princess of the Broddring kingdom. Laetri had said that the elves know that their main hopes were either to find both Vrael and Formora, one of the two or find a huge army. After he finished that Crowley decided it would best to go to Castle Araluen as quick as possible with all of the rangers.

During the mist of what Laetri had told them that Halt had to reveal he was the other royal since Gil had kept asking of who the other royal was. Like Emily had said, that it shocked Gil of who the other royal ranger was, he was even more shocked when he learned halt was the original heir to the throne and that Halt's twin brother tried to kill Halt to take the throne from him. Halt had admit that he prefer to be a ranger under King Duncan than to be a king himself, honestly, Emily couldn't see Halt as king. So that was how the rangers end up moving out of the gathering area and started to head to Castle Araluen that afternoon. They had gave Laetri an extra ranger's horse, Laetri had some problems riding the horse at first. Mainly because her had only be walking or riding Cuaroc for the last five years and apparently the horses were slightly different in Alagaësia.

Emily was just sitting there looking at the fire, thinking of what happen that morning, in a way it seemed like a dream just like when she had first meet her father. Ever since Lenora had hatched for her that everything seemed to be a dream, however Emily knows that is not the case. As she sat there that she heard Laetri walk up and sat down besides her, Emily knows it was home for the noise was too loud for it to be anyone else, even Gil. Emily had looked over at Laetri as he looked over at her, in many ways she could hardly believe that Laetri was here. Mainly because there was only two elves in Araluen, herself and her father, however Emily was only a half elf not a full elf like her father and Laetri. Neither Emily and Laetri spoke for a while, but after a while, Laetri had broke the silence between them.

"How one you don't go by your given name of Formora here?" Emily snorted when Laetri had said that.

"Are you kidding me? No one in Araluen, even the king, could say Formroa, expect for my father. Well Halt comes close, but with his accent, to sounds slightly off compared to my father. But to everyone else, he has it right." Laetri smiled when Emily had said that, Emily had put her arms around her legs as Laetri spoke.

"Where is Halt from?"

"Clonmel, Hibernia. It's the sixth kingdom in Hibernia." Laetri had raised an eyebrow when Emily had said that, Emily had went on. "Araluen and it's neighbors are different from Alagaësia in planets of ways. I am sure you notice that Araluen is different than Alagaësia in many ways is it not?" Laetri had nodded when Emily had said that.

"Yes, it is. In some it is similar like. This is not true for all the humans here in Araluen, but the humans in Alagaësia don't treat the women as equals like the elves do. That is true to a certain degree here, but yet there are high position of importance that women have here. Those positions that the women hold here seem to require to know of how to use at least one weapon." Laetri had paused for a moment before he went on. "I notice that you are the only female among the rangers." Emily nodded when he said that and spoke.

"Not only that but I am the first female to join the rangers. A ranger is normally a male. However, I manage to have some traits and skills that manage to given me a spot among the rangers. Usually a female would end as cooks or Diplomat Corps. With what my father taught since I was ten, and still is teaching me when Halt isn't teaching me, that I could have joined the Diplomat Corps. Even though the riders act as diplomats, I felt that it would been too much if I joined the Diplomat Corps."

"Why is that?" Emily snorted before she spoke.

"If you hadn't notice, I don't really meet the requirements of being in the Diplomat Corps for one thing or at least I don't think so. Besides, I didn't see any reason of I should be a diplomat here if I was one already one as a rider, as well as being a royal. Besides I wanted to be a ranger when I was younger."

"I bet, did you father mind that when you were younger."

"No." Silence upon Emily and Laetri for a few minutes. As they sat there that most of the rangers fell asleep or were on their way of going to sleep. But there some left on watch though, not like as if anyone would really dare enter a camp with over fifty rangers. That includes, retired rangers as well as ranger's apprentices like Emily. Than Laetri had spoke.

"What was it like to be raised by the leader of the riders?"

"I don't know. I wasn't exactly raised by him at first first" Laetri had looked over at her and spoke.

"What do you mean?" Emily breathed in before she spoke.

"I was placed in the sea cliff ward when I was found one morning with a note saying that my parents were in hiding or something. There some other things to, for ten years I lived in the ward without knowing who my parents were or anything about them. No one known were they were, the only clue that was known was the name that was given to me, Formora. No one could say till I started talking, when I started to talk that I was able to say it. By that point people had started to call me Emily, so I took Emily as my first name and Formora as my last name. However, I won't be able to do that in Alagaësia."

"How were able to say your name though without anyone being able to say or hear it." Emily looked up at the stars and spoke.

"That was because of a rough memory that I had. What I remember was being in some blankets in front of the doors of the castle at sea cliff. I was being held by a male, I don't remember his face, but I could remember a couple of things about him, his eyes of which were brown, his ears were pointed and his voice. I remember him saying goodby to me and called me Formora. It wasn't till I was ten that I learned that male was my father. Since I was ten that I had started to live both at the sea cliff castle and my father's home deep in the forest on the sea cliff island." Neither one said anything for a few minutes till Emily said that they should get some sleep. With that, Emily had pulled her ranger's cloak around her and fell into a light sleep like the rest of the rangers that were there.

A few days later

Emily was in the same room with Duncan, Cassranda, Horace, Crowley, Halt, Laetri and Vrael. In some ways Vrael was not surprise by the fact that there was a war, but he was surprised of how long Laetri had waited mainly because of the time difference between A  
Alagaësia. For about every year for Araluen was about ten years, so it had been about fifty years for Alagaësia and a lot of things could have changed since than. However it was decided that Araluen would send troops to Alagaësia, Duncan had also brought up that they could ask the Skandian could join them. So he decided to send Will, Halt and Emily on that mission to talk to the Skandians about it, Laetri wanted to go along with the three of them. But Vrael told him it would be better that he stayed, for the Skandians are aware of two riders and know both and that they may get suspicion if one of the two dragons were blue rather than white. The king had also send some of the other rangers to other countries that they were on good term to help Araluen wih helping Alagaësia.

Emily had said bye to both Laetri and Jasmine, before she had took the journey across the land to reach Skandia. For the next month that they made their way across the land, to the border between Skandia and Gallica. Thankfully when they reached the border that there was no snow of yet, they got passed though the border easy enough thanks to Halt and Will. It had took a few more days for them to reach the capital of Skandia, once there that the Oberjarl had greeted them of who was an old friend of Halt's and Will. Emily had only heard about the Oberjarl, she never went with her father to talk with him or most of the countries. Emily knows that the Oberjarl was aware of her, however she wasn't sure what her father had told the Oberjarl. When Erak had greeted Will and Halt that he had looked over at Emily, she looked back at him. He was tall, muscular and was built like a boar, he has a bushy beard of which was a common trait among the Skandian.

In other words, he looked pretty much like a Skandian, for the other Skandians that she could see looked similar to him or the males did anyway. The females also had similar appearance to the males but there was plenty of differences as well, for it was easy to tell of which was the female and which one was a male. As Emily looked at him that she notice that he was taken her appearance in, Emily knows that she stands out among the rangers. Just like Gil, however the only reason Gil stands out among the hunters was because he was taller than the rest of the rangers expect for Emily of who was now taller than he was. Of which Gil found disturbing mainly because he was not used to having a female taller than he was and there was only a few other woman who could match his height. However Emily had other differences, like her pointed ears, though her ears were partly hidden by her hair and her hood. The only time one would see it was when Emily had her hood down, of which doesn't happen unless if she has it off or when she has to lower her hood.

Other difference that her skin was slightly more fair than Will's and Halts, another one was her face was angular along with have slanted was two other things that made her stand out, that is if she decided to show her palm, that is her Gedwëy ignasia of which was a silver oval and the silver star mark on her forehead. Emily could never hid her star mark with anything, the only time that it was hidden was when she had the hood far enough over her face. At the moment her hood was just as far up as Halt's or Will's of which was just a little to far for it to be hidden. So her silver star could been seen with ease. Wen Erak's eyes landed on the star on her forehead that he had smiled, from the smile that Emily could tell that he has a soft side to him. Than Erak had spoke.

"So you're Formora, I was wondering when you will come here to Skandia. I had expected you to come in the past year when your father told me a year ago that you were taken as a ranger's apprentice." Emily looked at Erak in shocked, not because that he expected her, that was something Emily had expected him to say when he saw her that day. But what she didn't expect was for Erak to call her by her given name and actually say it properly of when everyone else had trouble with it or it sounded slightly off because of an accent like Halt. However Halt usually called her Emily instead of Formora for Emily was used to being called Emily more often than Formora. After a minute that Emily spoke.

"I expected to come sooner than I have done. I usually go by Emily though." Erak raisedan eyebrow when she had said that and spoke.

"Isn't Formora your given name?"

"It is, but no one had be able to say it before, expect for my father and Halt, though it sounds funny when Halt says because of his accent. So he just goes with Emily." Both Erak and Will laughed along with Emily, Halt looked just as grim as ever. After the three stopped laughing that Emily had went on. "Anyway, you at the only other one that I heard that actually said my given name correctly. However you can call me either Emily or Formora, whichever one is easier for you."

"I call you Formora since that was the name your father used when he spoke with me." Emily nodded and spoke.

"Erak, what has my father told you about me, besides being a ranger's apprentice, a dragon rider apprentice and my name?"

"He had told me about when he left you at the sea Cliff fief, when he blessed you, when the dragon hatched and when you had become a ranger's apprentice. However he didn't say much in between though." Emily nodded when Erak said that and spoke.

"I may fill you in some later but not now." Erak nodded and lead them inside, as they walked to his office that Erak spoke.

"I hope you don't mind me asking this, but where is your dragon?"

"Lenora is at Castle Araluen. She is not too happy with the fact that I am so far away from her." Erak nodded and they entered what looked like a hall, of which it was but it was Erak's office, of which Emily had found weird. Halt had spoke telling Erak of what happened in the last few days, after explaining everything that Erak decided to help them. That night he had informed Skandia about the war that they will be taken part in of which the Skandian cheered about.


	8. Chapter 7

Erak had gave them rooms for the next few days while the Skandian get everything ready for their trip to Araluen. Funny enough Erak hade her a room because he hoped that one day that she will come to Skandia. Emily expected to see different things from the different countries that the Skandia raided from. She had see things from Araluan as well as from some other places, what Emily didn't expect was what her room actually looked like. When she went into her room that she saw that it looks just like her room at her father's house both in Redmount and back at the Sea Cliff island. Emily was surprise to see that the room Erak had gave her looks like her old rooms from those two places, Emily turned around as Erak spoke.

"Your father had made this room for you along with his own room here."

"I am not surprised that my father had made this room for me. For it certainly doesn't look like the rest of the building."

"Formora, do you mind telling me of your past?"

"What do you want to know?" Emily had sat down on the bed while Erak had closed the door and sat down in one of the chairs, he looked at her before he spoke once more.

"Everything, from what your father told me of those events that you sounded from most others from Araluen. I guess you not exactly an Araluen though." Emily shook her head when Erak said that.

"True I am not one but I still think myself as one since I was raised in Araluen my whole life. As you know I was raised in the Sea Cliff fief ward. All that was with me was a blanket and a note saying that what name was and that my parents were in danger and than what my parents could give me at that time. What I didn't know at that time of who my parents were, you know who my father is."

"Yes, but your father never said who your mother was."

"My mother was Calitha, queen of the Broddring kingdom. In Alagaësia, my name would be Formora Calithasdaugther, along some other names mainly due because I am a dragon rider." Erak looked at her in some surprise when Emily had said who her mother was.

"So you are a queen?"

"At the moment it would be princess because of the fact that I haven't be crowned queen yet."

"Your father never said that you were a princess. Does Halt and will know this?"

"Yes they do." Emily and Erak spoke for a couple more hours before he had left her in her room, Emily feel asleep rather quickly that night. For the next two weeks, most of the Skandian warriors had gathered in the capital of Skandia. During that time it was clear to Emily that the Skandian warriors had wanted to see Emily, for they heard about her from Erak and her father. Emily felt uncomfortable with all the attention that she was getting from the Skandians, not a big surprise since she was a ranger. After a couple of weeks that all the Skandians were ready and they sailed to Araluen, when they reached there that the other countries and their armies or the warriors that they could afford.

Emily has to admit that all of armies combined, that it was huge. Emily couldn't help but notice of how many of e warriors and soldiers were looking at her, Emily figured half of it was because she was quite a but taller than Halt or Will as well as being a little taller than Gil. However, it was hard not to notice that she was the tallest of all the rangers among some other features. But most of those other features were hidden by the cloak she was wearing or her gloves, for Emily didn't want people to notice her hand most of the time. Though with Lenora being close by for the most part as well as her father, Umaroth, Laetri and Cuaroc were close by her. After another week that it was decided that Emily was to lead the army from Araluen and the surrounding neighbors and her father made sure this was know that Emily was the main leader. That the generals, kings or leaders would be commanding their own armies but they had to answer to Emily. After every in was settled that everyone boarded one of the many ships and Laetri had told them the way to go to start their journey to Alagaësia.

A month later

Oromis' pov

All the elves gathered at the water's edge as the ships got closer to their forest, Islanzadí, Arya and Oromis were in front of the elves. It had been nearly fifty years since anyone heard from those ships that sailed to find help and things got worse since than, for there were more homes, towns and cities that were destroyed or burned as well as some of the land. Islanzadí and the other elves hoped that seeing those strange ships were a good sign but there was a chance that there were enemies on those ships. As they waited at the edge of the water that three dragons had flown into the air, all three were big, but the biggest was the white one, the purple one was the second biggest me the blue was the smallest of the three. The three dragons landed in front of the elves, when the dragons had landed that the elves yelped in surprised. For all of the elves recognize the white dragon at once and all the elves thought that dragon was died along with his rider. For it was clear to them that the white dragon was none other than Umaroth, Vrael's own dragon.

Umaroth's and Glaedr had greeted each other as the ships docked at the shore and they lowered the gangplank down. The ship closest to Islanzadí that a male with a green and brown cloak had left the ship and he was followed by five others were cloaks as well but the colors of those cloaks were gray, brown and green. Three of the ones were cloaks were hort whiel two of them were tall, though one was slightly taller than the other one. The one wearing the green and brown cloak had lowered his hood and all the elves had gasp when he lowered his hood. However Oromis had chuckled and walked over to where Vrael was and took his arm like he had done some many times before and grasp. Vrael had grasp his arm as well and looked at Oromis in the eyes when he had done that and Oromis had than spoke.

"Atra esterní ono thelduin."

"Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr."

"Un du evarínya ono varda."Oromis had hugged him ad than he pulled away before he spoke once more.

"It's good to see you again, Vrael." Oromis nodded to where Gladr and Umaroth and Umaroth was introduce Cuaroc and Lenora to Gladr. "I figured that if Umaroth was still alive that you were alive." As he spoke that some more humans had walked off of the ship, many had different builds and appearances.

"I figured that when you seen him that you figured that out." As Vrael spoke that Oromis was looking around at the different humans and Oromis had than spoke.

"Vrael, where is your daughter of who is the daughter of Calitha, the queen of Broddring kingdom?" Oromis looked back at Vrael. "I assume she is here?"

"Of course she is here. Of she wasn't than Lenora, the purple dragon, wouldn't be here. Lenora would have been with Formora if she was back on Araluen. You know how dragons can be protective of their riders."

"True. So where is she than?" Vrael had turned and looked back at the tallest of the other five of who were wearing cloaks. The tallest cloak figure had took a couple of steps forward before it lowered it's hood to reveal a female elf or half elf. For she has angular facial features but it was not quite as angular as a full elf and she has pointed ears and once again it was not as pointed as a full elf's. she had some other features as an elf but also features of a human, for she has brown eyes of was an unusual trait for an elf and her skin was more tanned than what an elf's skin normally would be. Not only did she look like an elf and a human but she has features she gain from Vrael as well as her mother, however the one thing that stood out about Formora was the silver star on her forehead. Oromis had walked over to her and spoke.

"The last time I saw you was just before your father took you to Araluen you were only two days old."

"I had grown since than. . . "

"Oromis."

"Oromis." Islazandi and Arya walked over to where Formora was standing, Islazandi had looked at her carefully before she spoke.

"I thought you were killed when Galbatorix had killed your step father and mother over a hundred years ago. You look real young for being 160 for usually an elf, even an half elf, would look in their late thirties by your age or that what look like for human years." Formora had spoke.

"Actually, Araluen's time is different from Alagaësia. In truth, I am 16 years old." There were gasp from the elves and Vrael had than spoke.

"Islazandi, it would be simpler to expect things in e palace." Islazandi had nodded, Oromis, Vrael and Formora had followed Islazandi to the center of Ellesméra.

AN: sorry it took a while to post a new chapter on this story. Also I have a poll up concerning one of my other stories of I had finished. I was thinking of maybe making a sequel to the story but I shave no plot in mind for a sequel. however I feel like I went too fast on at story. So what I want to know if should do a rewrite or make a sequel to the story. So vote, if you have any suggestions of what I should with the sequel pm me.


End file.
